A Dog's Game
by Skierus
Summary: Fate Is a strange thing… One moment you are at the end of your rope willing to end it all the next you are reborn in another world as a… Dog? Knowing the future only helps so much when you can't communicate, though being a gamer helps. [Warning mc has a past of suicidal depression and the topic will be revisited later in story]
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello before i get this started. i would love it if somebody would message me so i can bounce ideas for this story off of them. currently im sort of stuck on what values to give skills and what said skills actually do. like if you infuse aura into say your legs would that give a general boost to your legs reinforcing your physical build? like would a body builder only gain strength while say an assassin would gain say agility. its small topics like this i need to discus to build a proper foundation for this story. so feel free to say something to me. I dont write often so if there is a pause in my uploads expect sporadic updates at best.

Also before you go hating on the mc for being all suicidal and crud atm but not after he is reborn think about it like this its a new life and the possibility of knowing future events gives purpose. the major thing that made the mc feel suicidal is a lack of purpose. like everything he does no matter how much effort means nothing. this is relevant for character progression later on.

* * *

In a dark room a boy lays in bed brooding, lost in suicidal thoughts brought by depression.

'Life feels pointless… I can't see anything turning out alright.. What's the point of going to school, getting a job? Where is the payout? What am i working towards?

I have no goals… Hah.. Funny... i guess i can only blame myself for that… i mean hard to have ambitions when to avoid pain i crushed all hopes cause you can't hurt when your hopes are crushed before they are beyond idle thoughts…

Though thinking back i would rather have expectations allways dashed, hope always broken then have this meaningless existence… I mean having hope is so much better than living a empty life full of misery…

i am sort of envious of the religious types at least they can delude themselves to have a purpose a meaning in life when all that they truly value fails them… Their god their afterlife the punishments on the soul for suicide that they preach as a sad but effective means to give suicide a stigma of not socially acceptable through religious doctrine..

I see the beauty of religion but all i see is clever lies told to guide the general masses when humanity needed such things much as we still do in some cases but the lies piled up the truth bleeds through…

Perhaps once upon a time some being did do such acts as recorded in mythological texts which im including all religious texts cause i don't discriminate christians want to put ancient greek religious texts that are the equivalent to their bible stories as mythological texts but not their bible? Pure hypocrisy.

Though i seem to have gone off on a tangent where was i… oh yeah trying to figure out how to end it… There are many ways i could end it.. A knife the the throat but… i don't think i have the willpower to overpower my self preservation instincts… i may need to find a way to end it fast and easy so it doesn't require prolonged effort cause im bound to fail and lose my chance to take my life…

Perhaps a gun? Maybe ask somebody im on good terms with that has been to prison in the past if they know where a drug dealer is so i can buy one off him to end it.. No the risk of getting caught and prison time… i want it to be fast and easy prison is not that…

Take too many pills? I don't think i have the kind of pills that would kill me if i overdose.. Just a bunch of painkillers and antihistamines maybe they could but it would take a while and a lot while also more likely to sedate me to sleep instead of kill me..

There is always rope… well power cords and extension cords.. But that is slow and painful only good thing about it is that it takes away my ability to wimp out mid way… i… think i'll sleep on this and figure out what i plan on doing tomorrow…'

He then dies of a heart attack in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

I gain consciousness but why the hell does everything feel so weird?  
 **  
Congratulations!  
You have died!**

Huh… Wait what? I don't remember actually going through with anything… Also what the hell does it mean with "Congratulations!" last time i checked it is not something to celebrate!

 **Through death  
you have entered  
**' **The Game'**

Wait what? Like the gamer? That all those fanfictions and stories of royalroadl use in some form?

That sound sort of interesting… But what's the point i'm dead…

 **You shall be reincarnated  
to a random world**

Oh.. Guess that answers my question…

 **World selected: Remnant**

Wait… Remnant? As in RWBY Remnant? Okay i could be totally screwed depending on timeline… here's to hoping i'm born before plot starts that is if its the remnant i'm guessing it is...

 **Randomized race: Canine**  
 **Randomized Subrace: Alaskan Malamute**

What… Okay what the hell… What even is a Malamute? Okay i think i can work with this i always envied dogs a bit so i may even enjoy this…wait, if i'm conscious now… does that mean i'll be aware when i'm born… cause i sure as hell am not born yet…

 **Process complete  
Placing Gamer in unconscious state till birth  
Time till awakening :24 hours**

* * *

I once again awaken my senses are hazy but i can somehow see my screens perfectly.

 **You have been reborn as  
a Alaskan Malamute.**

You have gained the full access  
to the gamer ability

Say Status to begin tutorial.

Uh.. okay not like i have much else to do now that im practically blind and deaf as it stands. So here goes.. Status!

 **Name: Nan  
Race: Canine  
Subrace: Alaskan Malamute  
Hp: 100%  
Ap: 100% [locked]  
Sp: 100%**

Skills  
Puppy Eyes lvl: 1

 **Traits  
Gamer's Mind  
Gamer's Body  
Limited immortality  
Inventory**

Huh.. wasn't expecting that.. Do i not have stats? How does that even work? Also what the hell limited immortality?! Okay let's see what exactly those traits give me before anything else…

 **Gamer's Mind  
This trait allows the user to  
stay calm in all situations  
Immunity: Psychological Status Effect.**

Okay useful i'll likely rely on this a lot if i am where i think i am.

 **Gamer's Body  
You do not need  
sustenance to survive  
all damage to the body  
converts into a Hp percentage  
Physical Damage to body is negated  
Though pain is still  
Felt for a few seconds  
HP, AP, and SP return  
to 100% after a nights rest**

 **Limited Immortality**  
 **You cannot die from natural**  
 **Causes once you reach maturity you**  
 **will stop aging.**  
 **Immunity: Mundane Diseases**

This is honestly overpowered… Im suddenly thankful that im not a human now… well lets check the last one though its name says it all.

 **Inventory  
Allows you access to a  
Game screen where you can store  
And equip items.**

Okay how do i access said screen? Uh.. Hey i'm a puppy don't blame me for missing the obvious…Great now i'm talking to myself as if i have an audience…is this what it's like for characters in a story to break a fourth wall with a random guess? Honestly its boring like i don't even know if somebody is reacting to these thoughts… Meh random digressions aside… Inventory!

A large screen appears in front of me 64 squares and an image of a white and red puppy surrounded by grey smoke. Around the image are equipment slots there are a lot so i guess i get to be highly customizable… hah… now i'm gonna have nightmares of children catching me and dressing me up in a dress for some tea party or something.

As you can guess i currently have nothing in my inventory… Welp i just ran out of things to do.

Time skip now!

* * *

AN:  
Please review and/or send me pm on your thoughts and any advice you have


End file.
